The present invention relates to the field of image processing. In particular the present invention discloses methods and apparatus for capturing, processing, transmitting, and post-processing panoramic image information.
Most cameras only record a small viewing angle. Thus, a typical conventional camera only captures an image in the direction that the camera is aimed. Such conventional cameras force viewers to look only at what the camera operator chooses to focus on. Some cameras use a specialized wide angle lens or xe2x80x9cfish-eyexe2x80x9d lens to capture a wider panoramic image. However, such panoramic cameras still have a relatively limited field.
In many situations, it would be much more desirable to have a camera system that captures light from all directions. By capturing light from all directions, full view panoramic images can be created. One method of displaying a full view panoramic image is to xe2x80x9cunwrapxe2x80x9d the 360 degree view onto a flat rectangular image. By displaying a full view panoramic image, the viewer could then determine what to look at.
A full view panoramic image consists of a very large amount of information. To electronically distribute a full view panoramic image would thus require a very large bandwidth channel between the transmitter and the receiver. It would thus be desirable to have an electronic distribution system that efficiently distributes information from full view panoramic images.
The present invention discloses an electronic image distribution apparatus for distributing panoramic images. The main portion of the apparatus is a panoramic image server that has a source of panoramic images. The source of panoramic image frames may be a panoramic image storage device or a connection to a of panoramic camera system. The server converts the panoramic image frames into a format that is more conducive for electronic transmission. Specifically, the server extracts a subset of each panoramic image frame and compresses that subset of each panoramic image. The server may also geometrically transform the subset of each panoramic image frame. The compressed subset of a panoramic image frame is transmitted across a transmission medium to a client system. The client system decompresses the subset of panoramic image frame and displays the subset of the panoramic image frame. To conserve bandwidth, the server compresses a large portion of the panoramic image frame and leaves a smaller portion of the panoramic image frame. The smaller portion of the panoramic image frame is later expanded by the client system.
Other objects, features and advantages of present invention will be apparent from the company drawings and from the following detailed description that follows below.